fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaine's MK I suit
History The suit has been used by Kaine after finding it in Parker Industries,he has used it afterwards. Features * Customized Helmet: ** Hearing Acuity Device: The audio in the helmet is keyed to hone in on Chameleon's specific heartbeat in order to easily detect him in disguise. Peter claims that this feature is based on Daredevil's special hearing abilities.5 ** Comm-Link: A special comm-link built in to the helmet that allows Kaine to communicate with his fellow Super-Heroes as well as others (i.e. his co-workers at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) .5 ** Octo-Bot Helmet: Used by Doctor Octopus when he attempted to control the city of New York and to manage his automatized Octo-Bots. Kaine previously used this helmet during the Spider-Island infestation. He later tries to use it to stop Octavius but fails.5 * Enhanced Lenses: ** Holographic Visor: Designed to see through Mysterio`s holograms and illusions.5 ** "Pink Hippo" App: After spraying Sandman with a radioactive solution, Kaine turns his lenses on, revealing a special sand grain in Marko's body which acts as a "queen bee", telling the other grains what to do. After connecting it to his suit, he uses a smartphone to send it special orders, changing Marko's form against his will.6 * Electro-Proof: The suit is capable of repelling Electro and also changing him from his electrical state back to his human state.5 * Built-in Web-Shooters: The web-shooters are heavily modified gauntlets, which Spider-Man uses to fire larger amounts of webbing than his normal ones.67 * Flight: This suit also comes with jet boosters that allow Kaine to fly.6 * Enhanced Durability: Kaine claims to have built this suit to be durable enough to withstand the Rhino's brute force, it has also been shown to withstand a serious blow from even Thor. Though the suit has been slightly damaged by both opponents.89 * Utility Belt: This suit also comes with a utility belt that contains cartridges of different types of webbing, spider-tracers, and ice-spiders.7 * Omni-harmonic mesh provides cloaking and sound cancelling abilities. * The suit can mend itself. * The suit is fireproof due to being made of Unstable Molecules.3 * During most of his fights with Icicle, the Icewing dragon , he decided to make it iceproof and uncuttable, along with it being resistant to acid. *Enhanced Chestpiece: A foamed titanium nitrile fabric chestpiece has body contoured and articulated panels to support the occupant. The chestpiece contains the highest concentration of Kasimir Plate Batteries-- nano-scalle power generating devices that exploit "zero point" energy. Can generate 1.2kWatts at peak demand. *Mask Filter: A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 8 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. *Enhanced Lenses: The Headpiece contains large area holographic lensing to allow for long eye-relief and panoramic reall-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay. Multifunctional Layers: The Armor has a total of 17 layers throughout its workings, with each performing a different, separate and important function. Transpirable Teflon-Based Temperature Control: Controls the Internal Temperature of the Wearer. Moisture Pump: Occupant Cooling. Conductivity Control: Low Infrared Signature. Sensor Layer: Able to transmit data from kinetic analysis of occupant. Suit Tension Layer Super-Conducting Plastic Opto-Electricall Hybrid Computer 4.2 Teraflop Speed CPU: Proprietary Stark Industries Operating System. Multi-decision making sub-routine strategy prevents tech attack. Suit is semi-autonomous when unoccupied. Passcode activated lockdown. Repair Layer: Self-repair/limited mechanical repair. also first aid with limited external first aid. Musculature Motility Layer: Follows occupant's motion. Communications: all band recieve GPS/Microwave including ELF. Emission Control Power Management Impact Layer: National Institute of Justice Threat Level III Resistant. Heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber stops small arms fire. Shear Detection Enabled Kaine to see in the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. Antenna: Fractal design allows for simultaneous wavelength propagation. allows for "speed of thought" suit control. also allowed Kaine to listen to police, fire and/or emergency broadcasts. Synthetic Aperture Camera Layer: Stores Cameras Optical to RADAR. Light Emitting Plastic Layer: allows for camouflage (but the darker the surface that Kaine blends to the better the camouflage )and also allows Kaine to change the color and style of his suit (e.g. he had changed it to the Scarlet Spider color and his normal red and blue and back) Diamond Nitrile Overcoat: Epitaxialy deposited in chain mesh form; Transparent to Spider Effect and allow for normal surface adhesion method (Wall Crawling.)2 Category:Suits Category:Armour